Descendance
by lolliipxps
Summary: "You could be useful, but I wonder if my master will accept you? Surely he will. After all, you're almost my own blood." AKA Muzan couldn't be bothered to take of the Kamado's and instead sends his number one.


Finding the Kamado residence proved no difficulty for Kokushibou. Such a dull family but for some reason, Muzan Kubutsuji wanted them dead. Though he didn't care about the small human family, no one went against an order directly from Muzan.

"What a pathetic lot." Cold eyes admired his handy work as the blood on his fingers dripped onto the floor beside him, a small puddle of the same substance building up. With his bloody hands, sheathed his sword. On his way out, he picked up a new presence, one that had been slowly closing the distance between them. "Tch. How annoying.."

"Nezuko? What's going on? What happened here?" The new presence, a boy in his teens most likely, cried out. He could hear the desperation in the voice. In preparation for the inevitable, Kokushibou once more readied his sword. However, once the boy came into view he returned his sword to its previous position.

One simple glance at the boy's forehead explained exactly why his master sent him here. The mark on the left side of the forehead was proof enough. The mark of those descended from his clan. Not him specifically, no, but of his brother. The only man to nearly succeed in killing his master. This boy, if left untouched, would be a force to be reckoned with. No mistake about it.

Best kill him before that came to fruition, right? Unless…

A sadistic, knowing, grin stretched across usually cold features.

"You did this!" The boy bolted towards him. Poor thing was empty handed, didn't even stand a chance. Opened himself unprotected and vulnerable, an easy path to death.

A simple side step prevented contact and the boy fell face first into one of many pools of blood. Kokushibou yawned and examined his nails, feigning boredom. "Do you really think a human like you could possibly stand a chance against an upper moon like myself? I do commend you for your efforts, however. As pathetic as they are."

Kokshibou saw the boy shaking uncontrollably. Yet still he managed to get to his feet, fury in his eyes. "What's your name, boy?"

Silence was the only answer as the boy instead opted to charge at once more, blinded with rage. When the boy got close, Kokushibou once more maneuvered out of the way. Using quick, and substantially superior, reflexes, he wrapped an arm around the boy's throat. Though not enough to completely prevent the airflow humans clung to as a lifeline.

"I asked you a question, boy. What is your name?" He tightened his hold. The boy merely struggled in his arms until he started to run out of oxygen. Only then did he loosen his grip.

"K-Kamado Tanjirou…"

"It's your lucky day, Kamado Tanjirou." Kokushibo smirked. "Master Muzan instructed me to finish you all, but you…" A nail stretched, pressing lightly just barely against Tanjirou's temple. "You could be useful, but I wonder if my master will accept you? Surely he will. After all, you're almost my own blood."

The fire in Tanjirou reignited as he began to kick frantically. "I'd rather die than become a demon!" The boy snapped, but his struggles were useless.

"Not everyone survives the transition, but you're a strong one, aren't you? I can tell." A sharp nail caressed Tanjirou's cheek before returning the temple. "You'll enjoy being one of us." Without saying another word the very same nail plunged into bloodied skin. Careful not to inject too much, Kokushibou hastily withdrew.

Instead of leaving the boy alone, Kokushibou looked on as he allowed Tanjiriou to collapse on the ground. It didn't take long before the boy was screaming, his body contorting as a result of the pain. His body was changing, dying. Adapting not unlike what he himself had gone through.

"I thought I told you to eliminate them all, Kokushibou?" He turned his head to see Muzan standing behind him and posthastidly knelt before him.

"He'll prove useful. Allow me personally deal with him, my lord." He peered back at the now unconscious form behind him. "If he proves to be a disappointment, I'll take care of himself."

Muzan glared before letting out a long sigh. "Don't disappointment me, Kokushibou." He was gone within a second, leaving them alone.

"Oh I won't, Lord Muzan."

**(So far one shot, but we'll see. Oh! and happy new years!)**


End file.
